Una Tarde En El Karaoke
by shio kazami
Summary: que pasaría si todos los integrantes de la mafia, NORA y la agencia de detectives se encuentran en un karaoke ¿Yataro y Natsuki? cantando a duo


Hola soy yo de nuevo…este es mi segundo fanfic que hago de cuticle detective inaba, espero que les guste

Aviso: nunca he ido al karaoke y en los animes nunca lo he visto aun, así que no sé cómo son realmente ya que solo me base en los fics que he leído hasta ahora

Disclaimer: Cuticle Detective Inaba no me pertenece, tampoco las canciones que se muestran en el anime o la canción por ti de crz … (Pero ya verán, algún día tendré mi propio anime)

…

Era un día cualquiera en la guarida de Don Valentino, el día anterior Inaba había frustrado los planes de la cabra una vez más por lo cual ahora se encontraban descansando. Don Valentino estaba viendo un programa de un concurso de karaoke, mientras pensaba que sería una buena idea ir a un lugar así a relajarse

-Lorenzo, avisa a Gabriela y a Noah que iremos al karaoke esta noche también invita a los de NORA, nos hará bien salir un rato

-como usted desee Don

Después de haber invitado a todos, se prepararon y salieron, llegando casi a las 6 de la tarde al karaoke, el lugar se encontraba repleto por lo cual habían pocas mesas desocupadas, los 7 se sentaron juntos en una sola mesa, mientras Gabriela y Noah pedían algo de comer, Haruka y los demás estaban viendo al sujeto que en este momento estaba sobre el escenario cantando, cuando de repente alguien llama la atención de Don tomándolo del hombro

-disculpe, nos podemos sentar aquí, es que no quedan más asientos –dijo una voz extrañamente familiar para todos

-claro no se preocupe aún tenemos espacio…-Don acababa de darse la vuelta a mirar al sujeto para saber con quién estaba hablando, al saberlo se quedó pálido (bueno, más de lo que ya es)- lobo!

-cabraaa!

-hola nii-ni –supongo que deben saber que es Haruka

-Haruka!, tú también estas aquí

-sí, Don ¿pueden sentarse con nosotros?

-pues supongo que no hay problema, con quien más vienes –pregunto esta vez mirando a Inaba

-con Kei y Yuuta-kun

-sí, creo que habría espacio suficiente

-gracias, Kei, Yuuta-kun por aquí –decía mientras les hacía unas señales a los susodichos para que lo oyeran

Después de que llegaran los asistentes, todos se acomodaron para que alcanzaran todos, pues ahora en vez de ser 7 eran 10 y el espacio se volvía un poco más reducido, pero no por eso incómodo. Yuuta estaba junto a Noah hablando sobre un tema que era muy común entre ellos dos: como asesinar a Ogi, Gabriela estaba acosando a Kei, Don hablaba con Lorenzo y a veces con Inaba que estaba a su lado, junto a Inaba estaba Haruka con el cual estaba conversando, el cual tenía a su lado a Yataro y a Natsuki para variar, el primero como siempre serio y callado y la segunda con una sonrisa mirando todo a su alrededor

Hubo un momento en el que el encargado pregunto si alguien se ofrecía a cantar alguna canción a su elección, ante esto Don se ofreció para cantar, al momento de subir al escenario (con ayuda de Lorenzo, pues no alcanzaba los escalones) varias personas quedaron un poco sorprendidas al saber que iba a ser una cabra la que cantaría, pero no dijeron nada al respecto, Don le dijo al encargado la canción que quería y apenas se escuchó la melodía comenzó a cantar

(La canción es la que ponen en el ending del anime, no la pondré completa pues no me la sé, si me equivoque en la letra lo siento y por favor háganmelo saber)

Togireta keshiin to kusenoaru moji

Todoita eame-ru, soko kuni no nioi

Makkana bara ichirin

Hashi ni saita binsen

Ureshikute nakami o

Yomazu ni tabeta

Kotoba nanka irai dearou

Itsu datte kokoro wa onushi no soba ni aru

Touku rarara hanarete ite mo hora

Ano hi no chigai o mune ni yado shite

Ichiban hoshi ni utai tsuzukeru kyou mo

Al terminar de cantar la gente estaba atónita por como cantaba la cabra, pero basto con que una persona (en este caso Lorenzo) comenzara a aplaudir, y los demás reaccionaron y siguieron su ejemplo

-no tenía idea que cantaras –le dijo Inaba apenas volvió a la mesa en donde se encontraban los demás

-pues para que veas que Don es muy talentoso, así es –decía la cabra orgullosa de sí mismo

-bueno, pues ahora es nuestro turno, vamos Kei –dijo mientras se dirigía al escenario

-hai, Inaba-san

Inaba subió al escenario mientras Kei se encargaba de preparar todo, apenas estuvo listo se situó junto a Inaba en el preciso instante en que la melodía comenzaba

(La canción será el opening del anime…tampoco me la se completa, pero bueno lo mismo de antes, avísenme si me equivoque con la letra)

Daresou ni waratta tte itsumo

Nichijou wa kawannai shi

Shitta you ni nayande iru dake

Dandan chikazuita tte itsumo

Kimi ni wa todokanai shi

Heikisou ni sugoshite iru dake de

Toorisugita kaze kimi no kami yurashita

Haruka tooku hi yo mata sagashite

Kamishimeta sono aji wa awaku

Aimai na mirai wo tada mitsumete

Nantonaku yume wo miru yo

Kawaranai omoi wo mata sagashite

Susumitai kimi no moto he

Cuando finalizaron la gente no dudo en aplaudir por el gran dúo que conformaban Hiroshi y Kei. Al llegar a su mesa correspondiente Inaba y Don se pusieron a discutir por quien había cantado mejor, en la cual obviamente no llegaban a nada. Después de un rato, de los 10 que se encontraban en esa mesa, la mayoría ya había cantado como mínimo una canción: Yuuta canto una canción con Noah y también una en grupo con Inaba y Kei, Don había cantado a dueto junto con Lorenzo y también habían cantado en grupo junto a todos los integrantes de la mafia; por lo cual los únicos que faltaban eran los tres integrantes de NORA

-Haruka porque no cantas conmigo –le pedía amablemente Inaba

-lo siento nii-ni, pero estoy muy cansado

-está bien –respondió algo (muy) desanimado

Haruka pov

_Se le ve muy desanimado, tal vez si alguien de nosotros pasa a cantar se le pase… ¿pero quién?, ya casi todos han pasado, no creo que quieran de nue-….un minuto Yataro y Natsuki, no han cantado todavía, supongo que podría mandarlos a ellos_

-Yataro, Natsuki –apenas me miraron les dije –porque no cantan ustedes

Para mi sorpresa Natsuki se sonrojo cuando le dije que cantara con Yata, pero aun así respondió –si ese es su deseo Haruka-san, no hay problema –dirigí mi vista a Yata para ver su reacción, pero seguía igual de indiferente, aunque el sonido que emitían sus emociones cambio ligeramente…_interesante. _Ambos ya se dirigían al escenario cuando les dije

-Natsuki –ella me miro, mientras Yataro se detenía y me miraba –creo que sería más divertido si la canción es elegida al azar –me miraron confundidos, más de todas formas aceptaron. Al llegar junto al encargado le dijeron que cantarían un dueto, pero que el eligiera la canción, tal parece que no se opuso pues solo les sonrió y les dijo que subieran. De repente se empezó a escuchar una melodía, lo cual solo significaba una cosa

_La diversión recién está por comenzar_

Fin Haruka pov

Yataro y Natsuki quedaron algo desconcertados por la orden de Haruka, pues nunca se les había sido ordenado hacer algo como cantar y menos en dúo, pero tampoco es como si se pudieran negar así que simplemente se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el encargado y le avisaron que cantarían un dueto y que si él podía elegir la canción, a lo cual el los miro con una sonrisa de lo más extraña, pero trataron de simplemente ignorarlo mientras subían al escenario y se preparaban mentalmente, pues aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta, sería la primera vez que cantaran en público y peor…frente a tanta gente. En eso se empieza a escuchar una melodía y supieron que había llegado el momento

(las partes en negrita son los pensamientos de Yataro y Natsuki durante la canción)

Por ti – CRZ

Creo que debes saber

Algo que debí decirte alguna vez

Ya no lo puedo esconder

Tan solo espero que trates de entender

Creo que no aguanto más

Estar contigo

Fingiendo ser tú amigo

Es mi peor castigo

Y es que cuando te miro

Solo te quiero besar

_**Es en serio, tenía que ser un tema así, **_eso era lo que se repetían mentalmente Yataro y Natsuki, desde hace meses que sentían que su amistad ya no era la misma que hace unos años y no porque ya no se quisieran, no, incluso se querían más que antes, aunque ese parecía ser el problema, es como si ya no se quisiesen de la misma forma y ninguno tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo y para colmo van y les ponen una canción que solo los confunde mas

Ya no me puedo mentir

Daría todo por ti

Robaste mi corazón

Sé que lo mío es amor

Porque no puedo vivir

Si no estás cerca de mí

Y aunque me digas que no

Juro que voy a seguir

_**Sera eso, será que me enamore, **_ninguno estaba seguro de que era lo que les sucedía, y que de repente se dieran cuenta que es posible que estuvieran enamorados y que no era un cariño de hermanos lo que sentían desde hace ya bastante tiempo era muy desconcertante

Yo sé que ya no vendrás (ya no vendrás)

A hablar conmigo cuando te sientas mal

No me vas a confesar (a confesar)

Esos secretos que tuve que guardar

_**Es cierto nos hemos distanciado, **_desde que notamos que actuábamos raro en comparación a hace unos años nos distanciamos un poco, ya no hablábamos sobre nuestros problemas, ni tampoco nos pedíamos ayuda

Yo sé que no te lo esperabas,

Pero así el amor

Nunca te avisa nada

_**Como te lo tomarías si te lo dijera, **_y era razonable pensar así, pues si ni ellos mismos se habían dado cuenta, era lógico pensar que el otro tampoco lo había notado

Daría todo por ti

Robaste mi corazón

Sé que lo mío es amor

Porque no puedo vivir

Si no estás cerca de mí

Y aunque me digas que no

Juro que voy a seguir

_**Esta canción**_

Daría todo por ti

Robaste mi corazón

Sé que lo mío es amor

Porque no puedo vivir

Si no estás cerca de mí

Y aunque me digas que no

Juro que voy a seguir

_**Esta canción**_

Juro que voy a seguir (x3)

Ya no me puedo mentir

Daría todo por ti

Robaste mi corazón

Sé que lo mío es amor

Porque no puedo vivir

Si no estás cerca de mí

Y aunque me digas que no

Juro que voy a seguir

_**No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, una canción me hizo abrir los ojos, **_y tenían razón, pues si lo piensas bien llega a ser estúpido que uno no se haya dado cuenta antes, pero eso ahora no importa pues ya se habían decidido…

_**Esta noche**_

Juro que voy a seguir (x2)

_**Me le confesare**_

Al terminar de cantar el público estalló en aplausos no solo por el gran dueto que hacían ambos pues cantaban excelente sino también porque ambos habían estado tan concentrados en sus pensamientos y en no equivocarse al cantar, que no se dieron cuenta que mientras cantaban se fueron acercando inconscientemente, por lo cual al término de esta, terminaron un _poco_ juntos, consiguiendo que apenas ellos lo notaran se alejaran rápidamente y bajaran de inmediato del escenario tratando de olvidar esa bochornosa situación…claro, pero no contaban con que los demás (me refiero a la mafia, Haruka y la agencia de detectives) estarían _muy_ atentos a todos sus movimientos en el escenario y que al llegar los estuvieran mirando con una boba sonrisa y una mirada un tanto molesta que solo lograba ponerlos más incomodos de lo que ya estaban…luego de unos minutos de silencio, llego el momento que los dos involucrados temían, en el cual alguien empezó con la primera burla, provocando que los demás lo imitaran

-oigan, ¿sabían que solo tenían que cantar?

-no sé tú, pero yo me quede con gusto a poco

-el tema de la canción se me hace conocido

-y eso que fue al azar

Las burlas e indirectas siguieron durante varios minutos en los cuales Yataro y Natsuki solo podían mantenerse en silencio y _tratar_ de ignorarlos, mas no lo lograban Yataro se notaba un poco incómodo y Natsuki, bueno pues digamos que nunca la habían visto más roja. Después de un rato las burlas cesaron y dieron por _olvidado_ el asunto. Estuvieron un rato más en ese lugar, yéndose casi a las 9 del lugar, después de despedirse cada uno se fue por su lado

Eran ya casi las 12 de la noche y en la casa que habitaban el grupo NORA, solo Natsuki estaba despierta _o al menos eso creía_, no pudo dormir pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde, así que aburrida de estar en su habitación decidió ir a la cocina a ver si así se distraía con algo, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con cierto peli azul en la cocina. El cual al sentir la presencia de la chica la volteo a ver

-hola Yata –el solo la miro y asintió –que haces aquí a estas horas, tenías problemas para dormir –el solo negó –entonces porque –al notar como él se sonrojaba levemente pudo imaginar la razón…él también había estado pensando en lo sucedido –Yataro, quería hablarte sobre algo –al ver que tenía su atención prosiguió –sobre lo que paso cuando estábamos cantando…siento haberme alejado de ti hace un tiempo –Yataro estaba sorprendido por lo que le había dicho Natsuki –pero es que había estado un poco confundida en ese entonces y no sabía que me sucedía, hasta hoy…al momento en que escuche la canción, me di cuenta que era muy similar a lo que me sucedía y ahora se…que estoy enamorada…te amo Yata –decir que Yataro estaba sorprendido era poco, él se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. Natsuki al ver como Yata no decía nada, pensó lo peor y decidió mejor irse a su habitación y al día siguiente intentar actuar como si nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Ya estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando siente como Yataro quien recién había reaccionado la toma del brazo y la besa, Natsuki tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de la situación, pero al hacerlo lo único que hizo fue corresponder el beso, pues recordó que Yataro no era muy hablador y que si la beso debe ser por algo

Haruka pov

_Ahora mismo me encuentro en mi habitación, no puedo creer todo lo que tuve que hacer para que esos dos se dieran cuenta que se querían, son unos tontos, bueno…al menos nadie se dio cuenta que yo controle al encargado para que pusiera específicamente esa canción, a ver si ahora si se daban cuenta, que bueno que ya salí de todo esto ahora lo único que quiero es dormir siento que me voy a desmayar_

Fin

Hola si han llegado hasta aquí se los agradezco, este es el segundo fic que he escrito y además es el más largo así que no sé cómo me quedo, les pido que si les gusta esta pareja vean mi otro fic de cuticle detective inaba, se llama **Cambio De Actitud…Que Está Pasando, **recién va por el primer capítulo, pero es que me gustaría recibir algún comentario antes de continuarlo

Por favor si les gusto esta historia: comenten

Si no les gusto: comenten

Y si no tienen nada mejor que hacer: comenten

Se despide Shio Kazami


End file.
